Why Inuyasha?
by Wolfofdoom
Summary: hy does Inuyasha put up with Kagome's crap well Kagome wonders and the answer will make her real happy. InuKag Oneshot Yeah I write alot of Oneshots


1**Why?**

**Kagome has been feeling real bad lately. She loves Inuyasha yet puts him through a lot of torment and grief. She can't help but wonder why so she asks him and gets a shocking answer.**

**Also Miroku is OOC in this fic.**

**This is an Inu/Kag one shot**

Kagome: Inuyasha, Sit boy.

With that Inuyasha came crashing down on to the ground. Kagome had been doing this Inuyasha for every little thing. He even just defends himself from the groups taunts and she sits him. Shippo and Miroku have been actually taking advantage of this and Kouga has become more bold in his advances toward her. Kagome was starting to feel bad about doing this as she knew that she was hurting her chances of having a future with him. She found herself thinking of this one night while having trouble sleeping. It was driving her mad as she couldn't help but wonder why he was putting up with it when most would've said fuck this and left.

Kagome: _Why, why does he put up with this when all I do is give the others a chance to pick fights with him and leave him defenseless? Why do I do this he probably hates me now. He'll never want to be with me now because he probably thinks it will mean an eternity of this torture. I love him and he'll never want to be with me now because of that stupid necklace._

With that idea in her head Kagome started to cry softly thinking one think over and over again. I ruined my chance with Inuyasha. Her crying was silent but not to go unnoticed by a specific Hanyou. He as trying to decide whether or not he should go down and see what is wrong. His heart said yes but his brain said no.(An Don't you hate being in those situations.) It was driving him mad because he wanted to help her but was afraid that she would Sit him to oblivion if he even talked to her.

Inuyasha: _Stupid necklace! Has me afraid to talk to the girl I love because I think she might use that dumb incantation on me again. Then again it is starting to seem like all I have to do is breathe. I guess I'll just try to ignore it for tonight._

Inuyasha just pretended to sleep through the rest of the night. That morning when Kagome awoke she noticed that everyone except Inuyasha seemed to be worried about her. This really didn't help her depression much as she figured that with all she put him through he probably hates her already.

Kagome: _He doesn't care, it seems I really have blown my chance with him._

Miroku: _I know what will make her fell better, a chance to SIT Inuyasha._

Miroku then went and told Shippo his plan and the little fox was more then happy to have a chance to beat up on the defenseless hanyou. They decided they would simply torment and beat up on the defenseless half breed until he decided to fight back and boom Kagome will forget her problems like that.

Shippo: Hey Inuyasha you suck. Why don't you crawl back into the gutter you came from?

Miroku: Yeah, how is a piece of garbage like you still alive?

Sango who has been feeling very sorry for Inuyasha and equally guilty that she hasn't done anything to stop this decided she had enough.

Sango: THAT'S IT! WHERE DO YOU TWO GET OFF? WELL? TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THE FACT THAT KAGOME WILL SIT HIM IF HE DEFENDS HIMSELF HUH? WELL SINCE HE ISN'T ALLOWED TO DEFEND HIMSELF I WILL! IF EITHER OF YOU TRY ANYTHING YOU WILL FIND YOURSELVES ON A ONE WAY TRAIN TO THE AFTERLIFE!

Sango was now breathing heavily. It was already well known that those two had come to have a sort of brother/sister relationship. But that reaction was something they had not come to expect. It was bad enough that the treatment of her "brother" has been starting cause a rift in her friendship with kagome. Miroku and Shippo started to feel bad because they realized was right while Kagome just continued to look sad and didn't say a thing. The rest of the day went by it was pretty uneventful. Just them traveling for a whole day non-stop before deciding to settle down.

That night kagome had once again been crying and she was feeling especially down tonight. However one thing was to be different tonight.

Inuyasha: Hey what's wrong with you?

Kagome looked up at him her face covered in a river of tears. She just sat there almost literally crying a river. As the stare down went on Inuyasha could only think one thing. What The Fuck?

Inuyasha: _Oh Jesus fucking Christ She is going to sit me I just know it._

As these thoughts went through his mind Kagome noticed the wave of fear that washed over his face. She started to question what type of a person she was when she saw the look.

Kagome: _That fear, is he really afraid I'll sit him right now. Have I really been that cruel to him. Maybe it's best we aren't together. If I'm this cruel now then I would most likely be a horrible girlfriend._

These thoughts just made Kagome cry even harder as she was starting to believe that she didn't deserve him. Inuyasha saw this and shocked both himself and her when he wiped a he of her tears away. There was one thing that Kagome had to no and that was this. Why?

Kagome: Inuyasha, Why

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: Why do you put up with me? With all that I put you through?

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Kagome had burst out into tears. Inuyasha then decided to end this now but how he went about it shocked Kagome. He kissed her. The kiss lasted about two minutes and when they broke apart she sat there completely shocked. She felt like she was in heaven as the man she loves but hates her just kissed her.

Inuyasha: Kagome can't you see I only put up with this crap because I love you!

With that declaration he kissed her again. This time Kagome started to cry once again only this time they were tears of joy. Kagome had realized that this was the perfect time to confess her feelings. Once they broke this kiss she began to speak.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I Love you too.

Maybe she hadn't lost him yet. This as what Kagome would remember as the greatest day of her life. This was it all that was left was to defeat Naraku and they could live happily ever after.

**End.**

**Well that was it flame, review, I don't care.**


End file.
